Arya the Surrogate
by 1DragonFire1
Summary: Modern AU. Arya decides to become a surrogate for Jon and Daenerys.


**Chapter 1**

Holding the box of pizza with one hand, Arya rang the doorbell. After several rings, a tired Jon Stark opened the door. "Arya? What are you doing here?"

Arya raised an eyebrow, "It's Wednesday." She lifted the pizza box in her hand. Wednesday's night was their weekly video game night.

"Oh right, come on in."

She hesitantly went in, there was something wrong with Jon today. He was being even more broodier than normal. After a slobbering greeting from Ghost, they set up the game consul and started playing.

Arya stopped after she won two games in a row. Arya was a good player, but Jon normally gave her a good fight. She defeated him way too easily today.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she turned to him.

"Nothing. Let's just play." He took a sip of his beer.

"Where is Daenerys?" she realized that she didn't see Jon's wife yet.

"She's upstairs." He looked at the TV.

"Is something wrong?" Normally Daenerys would at least say hi, before going to do her own thing.

"We just got some upsetting news today. She is resting upstairs." Jon rubbed Ghost's head in his lap.

"Jon, you can tell me. I thought we told each other everything."

He sighed, "We both decided a few months ago that we were ready for kids. However several years ago her uterus was harmed in a stabbing incident. The doctors had to remove her uterus and she made the choice to freeze her eggs. Obviously this limits our options to have kids."

"There is always adoption." Arya gently reminded.

"Yes, we are aware of that. Dany is the last member of her family living, she didn't want the family line to end with her. To be honest, while I would love any kid we adopt, I want to try to have my own kids as well."

"So you are going to try that thing where random lady carry's your babies? With your sperm and her frozen eggs."

"It's called Surrogacy and yes that's what we were hoping to do." Jon rubbed his hands over eyes tiredly.

"Hope? Did you already try?" Arya was upset, this was a big thing and Jon didn't tell her about it.

"Arya, surrogacy is more complicated than just chucking embryos into some _random lady's _body. There is legal documents, payments, doctor check-ups, making sure the embryo takes in the womb."

"What happened today then?" she remember Jon saying that they got bad news.

"We had a surrogate, Dany's longtime friend Missandei, but she called and said she changed her mind. The whole process was too much pressure on her."

Arya remembered Missandei, she was Daenerys' maid of honor at their wedding. "Can you find another surrogate?" she asked softly.

"It is very difficult, we have to do an intensive background check. Some women kidnap the baby and run away and some hold the baby hostage for more money. They say it's best to find someone you can trust. So when Missandei said yes at first, we were very excited. With her backing out, it just slowed down the process even more."

"Oh, I see, " Arya held her cousin's hand, "How are you feeling about all this?"

"I knew about Dany's condition before marrying her and I don't blame her for anything. But she is blaming herself for everything and it's hard for me to see her like that. It's like she's already given up and I hate that. I still think there is still hope."

Arya gave Jon a hug, "I am sure everything will work out."

Jon let out a long breathe, "That's enough about me, how about you? Have you and Gendry picked out a date?"

"Ugh, no don't remind me." Gendry proposed to her few weeks back. "Mother is already busy with Sansa's wedding, yet she is still hounding me about mines." Sansa was getting married at the end of the year to Theon.

While Jon successfully changed the topic, Arya couldn't help but think about the surrogacy. After playing a few more dismal video games, she drove back to her apartment.

As soon as she got back, she opened up her computer and started researching about surrogacy. She read about the process, science, and risks. Once she heard Gendry entering the apartment, she shut her computer.

While they ate dinner, Gendry could tell something was on Arya's mind, but he gave her space to think things out.

The next day, Arya went to her job as a museum curator. It wasn't her ideal job, but it allowed her to put her Anthropology degree to use. What she wanted was to travel and write a book about different cultures. However she and Gendry had to first save up money, hence her job at the museum.

After a slow morning at the museum, she took an early leave and went drove to the doctor office.

Showing up without making an appointment would normally led hours in the waiting room. Arya played the "Stark" card and got pushed up to the front of the line.

After the nurse took her vitals, she was greeted by . "Arya I could have gone to your place, you didn't have to come all the way." Dr. Luwin was their family doctor and usually went directly their mansion to do check-ups. He also delivered all the Stark children not including Jon.

"This was a sudden trip." She took a deep breathe, "I want to be a surrogate!" she rushed out. "Wait, I mean I want to know if it's possible. I am still not sure. Is my body capable?"

Dr. Luwin, "Hush child, let's calm down." Once Arya started breathing again he asked, "You came here to ask if you can be a suitable candidate for surrogacy?" Arya nodded and he continued, "I can check your body for the basics, but you would have to go to a more specialized doctor later."

Dr. Luwin performed a pelvic exam, checked on her uterus and ovaries with an ultrasound. He took her blood to check on her hormones. "I will have the results of your blood tests in a couple of days, but your body seems fine. However, pregnancy varies in every woman, even if they are healthy it still can be difficult to get pregnant."

"Okay thank you doctor." Before she left, "Aren't you going to ask whose baby I plan on carrying?"

"Would you tell me?" he cheekily responded.

Arya harrumphed, "No. Not yet." She left the office and drove to gym. Taking her boxing gloves from the trunk she found the hanging sandbag and started punching.

_Was she seriously thinking about this surrogacy thing? She definitely wanted to help Jon out, he helped her countless times in their childhood. He deserved to be a father, but was giving him a baby too extreme? She never really talked about having kids, but she knew Gendry wanted them. And there was that incident four years ago…._

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she took the boxing gloves off and drank water. She made up her mind and was going to talk with Gendry tonight.

As soon as she got back home, she took a shower to wash the sweat off. She then went on to cooking dinner, making Gendry's favorite items so he would be in a decent mood before she breaks the news to him.

She finished setting up the table and heard Gendry entering. She was suddenly startled by a loud noise and she looked up. Gendry dropped his briefcase and looked at her with a horrified expression, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just made dinner." Arya said innocently.

He looked at her skeptically, they normally shared household duties. The fact that she made dinner and set up the table was so out of character. It wasn't even his birthday or a special occasion.

Arya sighed and walked to him, grabbing his hand she pulled him to the sink. Gendry always came home with pencil smears on his hands. As an architect he spent his days sketching on paper. He also enjoyed many other mediums of art like woodworking, pottery, and metalworking.

He finally came to sit at the table after washing his hands. He eyed his food suspiciously before looking at Arya.

"Eat the fucking damn food!" she growled at him. He finally chuckled and starting digging in.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, Gendry voiced his concern, "Arya, is everything alright?"

She took a deep breathe in, "Jon and Daenerys are looking for a surrogate for their baby and I want to do it."

Gendry looked at her confounded, "You want to get pregnant? With Jon's baby? Your cousin?"

Arya nodded, "Yes, I did some research and.."

"Wait hold up, did he ask you to do this?" Gendry was still trying to understand the situation.

"No, he was talking about their struggles and I wanted to help…"

"So you will happily carry your cousin's baby but don't want to have kids with me?" Gendry was starting to get angry.

"What? I never said I don't want kids."

"Really? What about that time you aborted OUR baby?" he bellowed.

Arya stood there in shock, "You know what? Fuck you." She ran to their bedroom.

Gendry stared at her retreating form and regretted his words immediately. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, "Arya, I am sorry for what I said."

She looked away from him, "I thought we agreed never to talk about it."

"No, you said that and then ran away to Braavos for a semester." Gendry took her hand, "Let's talk about it now, it's been almost four years. Please."

"It was the right choice Gendry, I was 19 and you were 22. We were both still in college. We couldn't raise a baby."

Gendry sighed, "It wasn't just your choice to make, I should have had a say in the matter as well. It's not fair that you told me after the abortion was done."

"I know you Gendry, you would have wanted to keep it. You were so close to graduating and I know you would have dropped out. I also wanted to be able to focus on school."

"I just wished we could have talked about it together. Instead, you never mentioned it and left to Braavos so suddenly."

Arya looked at him and started sobbing, "I felt so guilty, I've killed a baby that was living inside of me." He wrapped his hands around her.

"Arya, look at me. I know it was a hard decision, but to be honest I now realize that we were both too young at that time. Look at us now, we both have jobs, a nice apartment, and we are going to get married. A baby could have changed all that."

She sniffled and reached up to kiss up, "Thank you for saying that."

Gendry held her close, "So why do you want to do this surrogacy thing?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need to do it. I guess I am not over the abortion."

"Arya, you know it wasn't your fault, we both played a role in order for that situation to happen."

"I know, but it hurts." She looked up and gave a cheeky grin, "Also surrogates gets paid a lot. We will be able to go on our trip West sooner."

He frowned, "That better not be a reason why you want to do this."

"I am joking, although it is a nice perk." Arya's family was loaded, but after she turned eighteen she strived to make her own money. The only thing her parents paid for was her college tuition.

"So you really are going to do this?" He asked her gently.

"Yes."

**AN: Okay here is the first chapter. I am aware that there is another Arya surrogacy fanfic, but the author hasn't updated since 2015. Also this story will be completely different. Another note, I am definitely not an expert on all the medical components of this story, everything related I searched on google. Also Jon and Daenerys are not related. **


End file.
